With continuous development of the Internet, online games are increasingly being accepted by people. In the current online games, player(s) versus player(s) (PVP, a battle mode) is a popular play mode. In the PVP battle mode, the server selects a certain number of teams for two battle camps from multiple teams, making a total number of players of the two battle camps to meet quantity requirements.
Currently, when matching teams for a team battle, at the beginning, all teams are arranged in an order in a queue. Then, according to the order of the teams in the queue, the appropriate number of teams is selected for two battle camps, making the total number of players of two camps to meet quantity requirements. However, a false matching rate is relatively high in the existing team battle matching method. For example, according to order of registration, if the number of players of 6 teams is 4, 3, 1, 4, 3, and 2, respectively, when a current team battle matching is 8 vs. 8, according to the existing team battle matching method, a composition of players of one camp that meets quantity requirements is 4, 3 and 1. At this time, a composition of players of the other camp is 4, 3 and 2, which the number is more than 8 players, resulting in a matching failure.
The disclosed method and server are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.